Bowser's Castle (N64)
Bowser's Castle (N64) is a course in Mario Kart Wii. Hence the name, it comes from Mario Kart 64, making it a retro cup course. This course appears as the last course of the Lightning Cup.The course is filled with Thwomps who will crush the player if they slam down on him. Thwomps are the course's main obstacles. Although it was never shown in a Mario game for Wii, some of the Thwomps in this course have the ability to move about the hallways and will then stop and slam down.Mario (series)There are a few Gray Bowser Statues that shoot fire from their mouths but are harmless to the racers. The course features a weird caged Thwomp, modern pictures of Bowser down a hall, lava columns spring out from pits/lava causing players to spin out/fall into the pit itself, and the evil Bowser's evil laugh heard on the entry of the final lap or when the player nears the Gray Bowser Statue near the beginning of the track. The weird caged Thwomp's cage cannot be entered, unlike the one holding the green Thwomp in Mario Kart 64. When the player nears this Thwomp, it will get angry-looking. When the course begins, the player should go straight. He will go over a wooden bridge over a moat of lava, then entering the castle by passing an arch. He will continue going straight and will make a right turn near a Gray Bowser Statue shooting harmless fire ( the player can also go through the grass to avoid the turn). He will then go straight and enter a hallway filled with Thwomps. The player should continue going straight avoiding the dangerous Thwomps. At the end of the hallway, the player should make a left turn onto another hallway, which will soon end with a right turn. The player should make a right turn onto a hallway filled with more Thwomps. He should be careful at the last group, for the last group of Thwomps features three Thwomps next to each other that slam down at different times. After passing the last group of Thwomps, the player will soon make a right turn onto a hall lit up with pretty dull lights. At the end of this quite short hall, the player will make another right turn onto a hall with two moving Thwomps. The player should continue going straight, avoiding the Thwomps. At the end of this hallway, the player will make a left turn. Here, he will go straight across a wooden bridge over a pool of hot lava and then shortly after that, make a right turn. The player will go down the stairs of a hallway filled with pictures of Bowser on the walls. After the halls, the player will be outside where he will make a left turn. After this, the player shortly make a left turn (Hmmm, guess it was a U-turn instead...). The player will go straight down the road and then turn right. After this right turn, the player will go straight across a bridge of moving wooden platforms that move left to right over a pool of lava. The lava has lava geysers in it, which must be avoided as the player crosses the wooden bridge. After the bridge, the player will go straight and make a long curve. After the curve, the player will go straight and take a Boost Pad over a pit of lava geysers. Be careful, if you are caught in the lava geysers, you will fall in the bottomless pit and be rescued by Lakitu, most likely, losing your position. After the jump over the pit, the player will land on the castle roof. The player should go straight and move either to the left or right to prepare for a jump. Just go left or gith but DON'T STAY IN THE MIDDLE, OR OTHERWISE HIT A HOUSE-LIKE ROOF AND FALL INTO THE LAVA. The player will then make a jump over the lava. After the jump, the player will go straight and make a right turn. He will then go straight and reach the finish line. Congratulations! You're ready for your second lap! Good luck! Gallery ﻿ MKWii N64BowserCastle6-1-.png MKWii N64BowserCastle5-1-.png MKWii N64BowserCastle4-1-.png MKWii N64BowserCastle3-1-.png MKWii N64BowserCastle2-1-.png MKWii N64BowserCastle1-1-.png Category:Mario Kart Wii courses